Arranged
by Hunny's Little Bun-Bun
Summary: Natsume and Mikan have an arranged marriage since birth. They actually love eachother.... but Natsume is a bit of a playboy at his school. What happens when Mikan transfers over...? NxM RxH
1. Surprised?

**Arranged**

Summary: Natsume and Mikan have an arranged marriage since birth. They actually love eachother.... but Natsume is a bit of a playboy at his school. What happens when Mikan transfers over...? NxM RxH

Chapter One: Surprised?

Natsume was walking home from Alice Academy, where he went to school. He wasn't alone, though. He almost never was. Sumire was walking with him, feeling so happy that she could take to the skies. Her mouth dropped open as she approached his mansion. She would never get used to it. It was so big and grande. She felt like the poorest person as she even looked at it.

Natsume smirked at her reaction. "You'll never get used to it." he mumbled.

As they approached his large driveway, he noticed another car. It was brand new, clean, and definitely expensive, but not his. He raised and eyebrow, but continued walking to the house. He opened the door...

And there she was, sitting on his table like she owned the place. Sakura Mikan. She turned around as the door opened and smiled, even though noticing the girl standing beside him.

Natsume froze. What was she doing here?! She was supposed to be on the other side of the city, onlt visiting on weekends. It was Tuesday.

She smiled again as she approached them. Sumire felt extremely threatened as she looked at her. Mikan was absolutely beautiful, with her long mahogany locks, and hazel colored eyes that sometimes flashed a hint of green. She also had a astonishingly great figure.

Natsume cleared his throat. "Mikan. I didn't know you were visiting today." he said, trying to break the awkward silence.

She shrugged. "I know." Was all she said. "But I do have news for you." She glanced towards Sumire, who was standing by Natsume possesively, if that's possible. "But it would be best it I could talk to you without your... girlfriend." she said with a smirk. Natsume knew he was in trouble.

He coughed. "Um, Sumire, you should go home now." he said. She looked at him shocked, but headed towards the door.

"Oh, don't be so rude, Natsume! Akira! Please drive her home. Make sure she gets there safely, all right?" As soon as she said his name, he appeared, nodded at her request, and left with Sumire.

"So... what brings you here, Mikan?" Natsume asked her.

Mikan walked around the table, and inspected her glass of juice in the hand. "Not much... So, is she one of your regular girls?" Mikan asked innocently.

Natsume's eyes narrowed. "Just answer the question."

"Oh, all right! I'm moving in next door, but until the house is finished, I'm to stay with you, and enroll in Alice Academy." she told him, facing the other direction. Natsume froze once again. "You... are going to my school?" he asked, completely shocked and slightly horrified.

"Yes, but don't worry, I won't tell anyone about our little arrangement." she said with a wink.

This couldn't be happening. He looked for anything that could prove that she was lying. "Where's Ruka, then?" he asked challengingly.

"Oh, my twin? He's over at Hotaru's, telling her the 'good news.'" she responded.

"Oh. My. God." Was all he could say. Everything was over. His reputation, his popularity, the fan girls... over!

Mikan frowned. "You don't even look happy to see me." she said, genuinely hurt. "I'm going to my room." she said, walking out of the room.

Natsume caught up with her. "I'm just shocked, that's all. But you promise you won't tell anyone about our arranged marriage?" he asked her.

She turned to face him. "I'll only promise as long as they know that you're my boyfriend." Mikan said, feeling a bit insulted.

It was better than nothing. "Deal." he told her, and they sealed it with a kiss.


	2. Jealous Much?

**Arranged**

Summary: Natsume and Mikan have an arranged marriage since birth. They actually love eachother.... but Natsume is a bit of a playboy at his school. What happens when Mikan transfers over...? NxM RxH

Chapter Two: Jelous Much?

Mikan was extremely excited as she got the uniform. She had never actually gone to a school before, having been home schooled with Ruka. This was her first time.

She looked at the uniform in her hand and suppressed a squeal. But she knew that she had to keep an eye on Natsume, too. That baka! Sneaking girls into his home when he was engaged! Steam came out of her ears just thinking about it! But she pushed those thoughts out of her mind as she got ready.

"Oi! Hurry up! Breakfast is ready!" Ruka called from downstairs. Ruka was the only one Mikan would ever listen to. Except for Hotaru, but Mikan didn't really listen to her _all the time._

"I'm coming!" she called back down, pulling on her socks while nearly falling down.

The door slammed open. "Polka dots, hurry up." Natsume told her.

"Don't call me that! And get out of here! What if I had been changing?!" she cried out loud, finally finishing with her socks.

He raised an eyebrow. "I've seen more." was all he said.

She blushed. "Pervert!" she called walking down the stairs gracefully.

"Technically, you're not a pervert if someone lets you do it willingly." he told her, as he breezed past her.

Ruka was waiting for them. "I never really understood why girls take so long to get ready." Ruka puzzled.

Mikan rolled her eyes, and took his hand as they walked to the dining room.

--

Ruka smiled at his sister. HE could tell that she was really excited, and to tell the truth, he was too. He was going to have friends that his parents didn't have to introduce him to, not that he regretted them introducing him to Natsume. No... definitely not.

He took her hand and smiled warmly at her. She smiled back.

His sister was his favorite person in the world.

They finally arrived at the school. Everyone was already buzzing about rich transfer students coming to their private school. Natsume was no-where to be seen, Mikan noticed.

She walked into the school with Ruka while everyone stared with their jaws dropping to the floor. Hotaru soon joined them, holding onto Ruka's hand. People whispered gossip about them.

Nonoko-chan was brave enough to approach them. "Hotaru-chan, you know them?" she whispered.

"I'll see you in class." Ruka whispered to Hotaru as he and Mikan left. Mikan desperately wanted to hug her friend, but she knew that Hotaru was armed, and that everyone was watching. She glanced back at Hotaru as she left with Ruka.

"Ruka-pyon, do you think school is going to be fun?" she asked her twin brother.

He smiled. "Only as fun as you want it to be," he replied. She smiled.

And then she saw Natsume.... with a girl, flirting. She sighed and turned around. Luckily, Ruka hadn't seen it. If he had, he would've gone all -overprotective brother' on his best friend. Mikan was Ruka's number one person in the world, and he hers. He would never allow her to marry Natsume, and at the rate Natsume was going, she wasn't sure she wanted to.

They walked into the office together. The staff buzzed.

"Hello. you must be the two new transfer students. Narumi-sensei will be here momentarily. You can just take a seat." A sweet, plump lady told them kindly.

They nodded and sat down a bench a couple feet away.

Mikan played with his hair. "It's so messy today, Ruka! You didn't comb it, did you?" she asked.

Ruka sighed. "Mikan, it's not that serious."

"I know. I was just saying."

--

"Class, this is Sakura Mikan and Sakura Ruka. Lets all welcome them!" Narumi-sensei told the class.

"Mikan, you can sit over by Hotaru and Yuu, Ruka, you can sit by Natsume." None of them needed to know who they were by.

Natsume greeted Ruka as he sat down. "Hey, Ruka, how long are you staying at my house?" he asked him.

Ruka blushed at all the attention he was getting. "Oh! Well, I don't exactly know. Maybe a couple weeks?" he answered. "Why?"

"No reason." The whole class buzzed. Natsume and Ruka knew eachother?!

Natsume's eyes were soon focused on someone else.

--

"You're twins with Ruka-kun, right?" A boy asked her, that was sitting infront of her.

She blushed. "Y-yeah..." she trailed.

"That's cool. I've always wanted a twin. Is it fun?" he asked her, leaning closer.

"Most people would say no, but it actually is. Ruka's an awesome twin to have." she answered with a smile.

"Does he pull off the older brother routine sometimes?" he asked. She knew why.

"Yeah. Sometimes."

Natsume got out of his seat and walked out of the room angrily. Mikan smirked. "Excuse me, I have to go."

She left the room quickly, and caught up to Natsume. "Jealous much?"


	3. Ideas

**Ideas**

These are all ideas that of Gakuen Alice Stories that crossover with Vampire Knight. All of them feature my fave Gakuen Alice characters as Pure blood vampires. I am numbering the ideas so that when you read this, you just choose the one (That was numbered) that you liked best. I'm doing this because I want a story that lots of people will read, so whichever idea get the most votes, I'll do. (All of them have some kind of NatsuMikan, even if it's small)

Now to get on with the ideas!!!

#1: Natsume is Kaname in Vampire Knight at Cross Academy. Only the Night Class has changed characters. Mikan and Hotaru transfer over as pure blood vampires that know him and Ruka (gotta have him in there!). They eventually fall in love. Where does this leave Yuki... find out for yourself!

#2: Natsume is a part of the Night Class, and is a pure blood vampire. He is on good terms with Kaname, and friends with Yuki, who starts to fall in love with him, but he is in a arranged marriage with Mikan, who has to transfer over...

#3: Mikan is in the Night Class, (pure blood, of course) because her grandfather sent her there. She often has dreams of another pure blood. It is later discovered that she can see the future in her sleep. The other pure blood she sees in her sleep transfers over, but someone is watching them... and they don't much like Natsume (the other pure blood), but rather Mikan...

#4: Yuki and Mikan are twins, and when their Okaa-san sacrificed herself for them, she didn't have enough energy to fully change Mikan into a human! Now she's a half pure blood wandering around with no memories, unknowing of the fact that Natsume and Kaname are trying to find her. (I might do this story and the one that wins either way, but still vote!)

Alright! Be sure to vote, but as an added bonus, I'm going to post what the first chapter of each idea would be like to help you decide!

Thanks, everyone, and happy voting!!!


	4. Idea 2

**Idea #2**

"Hey, Disciplinary Committee, let us through!" screamed a girl through the crowd of, well, girls.

"Stay back!" Yuki tried to yell at them, physically restraining them with her body. Somebody gave her a particularly hard knee in the back, and she grunted with pain.

"KYAHHHHHHH!!!" All the girls screamed, and Yuki turned to see what they were screaming about, even though already knowing the answer. "AIDO!" "IDOL!" "NATSUME!" Some girls yelled, naming the boys their heart desired. And finally it became too much for Yuki. As the girls pushed simultaneously, Yuki tripped and fell on… Natsume.

"You girls shouldn't push. It indecent and rude." He said, a chill to his words. He helped Yuki up and then walked away, knowing that she was okay. Some of the fan girls were shaking. Others, however, were crying.

"N-N-Natsume…" The girl that had kneed Yuki cried, a river of tears streaming down her face. Yuki wasn't listening. She was watching as Natsume walked away, a light blush on her cheeks.

--

It was nighttime and Yuki was on Night Patrol with Zero. She smiled. "All right! Nobody's out of bed, the Night Class students are controlling themselves, and it's a nice, warm evening!" she added.

"What's a nice, warm evening got to do with anything?" Zero muttered.

Yuki sighed and shook her head. "It was a list of good things, baka!" She cried, hitting him in his side.

"Ow!" Zero said, turning to glare at her. Yuki glared back.

"You two are always so violent and loud with each other." They heard a voice say from above. They looked up.

"Natsume!" Yuki said, surprised.

He sighed. "You know this is my tree, so I don't know why you act so surprised."

Zero's eyes narrowed into a glare. "Hyuuga. You know that being out at night is prohibited. It says so in the Student Hand book."

"Sorry, but I don't have it. Threw it away my first day of school."

"Then buy one and read it!" Zero snarled. "You're always making it hard for us to do our work!"

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "But this is your work, am I correct? 'It says so in the Student Hand Book', right?" Natsume asked with a smirk.

"Don't you…" Zero started.

Natsume jumped out of the Sakura tree. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'm leaving already. Oh, and don't bail next time. Yuki can't do it alone. She's too weak, and you know it." Natsume said. They both knew that that was Natsume's way of telling Zero that he should do his job. "Plus, it's against the rules. It—"

"Says so in the Student Hand Book?" Zero said, getting annoyed.

"How should I know? I never read it." Natsume said, almost laughing at him as he turned around and walked away.

Yuki was smiling after him. Zero rolled his eyes. "Sometimes you disgust me." He said.

"Eh?! What's that supposed to mean?!" Yuki yelled, punching him in the side.

"Ow!"

--

When Natsume arrived at the Moon Dormitory, there were letters for him. "Hmm… From Sara, from Ruka, from Mikan… oh, wait! From Mikan!" he said, almost laughing at how idiotic he was.

_NATSUME!!! You haven't even written me in a week, and the last letter you send me says 'It's warm?!' What the heck?! You're just like Hotaru. BAKA!!! And stop sending letter saying To: Polka Dotted Panties Girl!!! What am I, huh?! The girl who wears polka dotted panties? Is that what I am?! BAKA!!! You make me so angry, I have wrinkle lines! I would send a picture, but I'm too mad to take one! Send me a decent letter, at least! By the way, I'm transferring to the Night class on my grandfather's request._

_Love, Polk—Mikan_

He laughed at her this time. So she was transferring, huh? Kind of a problem there. She wanted a decent letter, then fine.

_Oi, Ichigo-kara. If you want me to stop calling you Polka Dots, then you have to stop doing that yourself. I know you tried to erase it, but I still saw. And you should be happy that I didn't call you Polka Dots in this letter, Ichigo-kara. I bet your wrinkles look ugly, so even if you calm down enough to take a picture, I don't want to see it. And yes, you are the girl who wears polka dotted panties. Stop calling me baka. You should get a squeeze toy if you get too angry. When are you transferring?_

_Natsume_

Yes… Mikan would be angry, but secretly pleased to see this letter.

Natsume got up and put the letter in an envelope. He would mail it out tomorrow. But now he had to inform Dorm President Kuran that Mikan was transferring over.

He walked over to Kaname's room and knocked on the door.

"Yes…"

"Oi, Kaname! Another Pure blood if coming." Natsume yelled through the door.

Kaname opened the door. Come in." Natsume walked in and took a seat casually. "Who is it?"

"Oh.. Sakura Mikan." He said.

Kaname raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that your fiancée, right?"

"Yeah. She told me in this letter." Natsume said, handing him the letter.

Kaname scanned it quickly. "Hmm… by the looks of it, she doesn't seem like she'll be a problem at all." Kaname said. _That totally proves that you don't know her at all…_ Natsume thought. "I'll have a talk with the Headmaster. He'll want to tell me beforehand, anyways. Good luck, Natsume." He said, giving the letter back to Natsume.

Natsume left. Now to write a list of pros and cons of Mikan transferring over… he thought.


End file.
